total wild pokemon island
by The Wildest One
Summary: ten contestants! one shall win 10000 poke! one shall win a...job? total wild pokemon island! rated t for...i don't know! i'm excited! probably swearing! review or i will be sad...review.


Hello everybody! I'm the wildest one and this is my second story, total wild Pokémon Island…Oh look that's so cute! My dog is having one of those dreams where she's running after something….Hmm? Oh, yes, the story….as I was saying, my second story…enjoy it, and please review. I don't own Pokémon, or anything else I make a reference to in this story. Except my dog.

We see a beautiful ocean, with a few wingull flying past and the sun is shining in all of its magnificent glor-

The camera is pulled away from the ocean to an island, we see several cabins and a forest with a dazed beautifly hovering next to a denio, and then go past a venusaur to a tall cliff, where we go down alongside an Eevee and then go underwater, then surface, where we see a lapras with an igglybuff and then we turn around, where we see a nincada and a porygon running from a gigalith and a chandelure, then we zoom out to see the whole island, with a Celebi and a mew in front of the camera.

'Welcome to total….wild….Pokémon…..island!' the mew exclaims, looking happy.

We see the Celebi and the mew on a beach.

'Welcome to total wild Pokémon Island, I'm your host-

'Co-host mew, co-host' the Celebi says.

'Fine! I'm your co-host mew and-

'And I'm you host, Celebi! Today, we will be introducing the Pokémon that were brave enough-

'Or stupid enough!'

'Shut up mew! Anyway, today ten lucky Pokémon will be introduced, who are all going to be competing for the grand prize of…10000 poke!'

'I earn more than that in a month.'

'Shut up mew you and I know full well that you don't! Anyway, here is the first contestant….lacy!

An igglybuff then appears on the horizon, riding a lapras. The igglybuff then runs up to Celebi and hugs her.

'Umm…hello lacy?'

'Hello!' the igglybuff responds.

'Okay…go stand over there, next to that rock.'

Lacy went over to the rock and started hugging it.

Mew floated next to Celebi, looking confused.

'Why is she…you know what, never mind let's get on with the introduction.' Mew says to Celebi.  
'okay now, please welcome the next contestant, Cin'

A grumpy looking venusaur walked off of the same lapras, looked at Celebi and mew moody and stood next to lacy.

'Hello? Cin?'

Cin grunted and looked away.

'Okay…here is contestant number three, hai!'

A different lapras swan up and a chandelure floated off it, twitching slightly.

'Hello hai, welcome to the island'.

Hai looked at her and made an odd noise, twitching even more.

'Okay…go…stand? Float? Hover? Yes, go hover next to lacy'.

Mew leaned close to Celebi and whispered 'why are there so many strange ones?'

'I don't know, shut up.' Celebi replied as hai went over to lacy. 'Now, contestants numbers four, five and six, frank, Darren and Darcy!'

An angry looking gigalith, a scared looking beautifly and a calm looking nincada arrive on a third lapras. Frank immediately ran and head-butted lacy, knocking himself unconscious, but leaving lacy completely unharmed.

'Okay that makes no sense in the slightest so…hello Darren and Darcy how are you two today?'

'I'm fine Celebi' Darcy replied.

'I'm okay' Darren said nervously.

'Okay you two, go stand next to frank'.

'But I have no legs'

'Just go fly over there'

Darren did as he was told, while Darcy went to see if lacy was okay.

'Oh my Arceus, are you okay?'

Lacy just stared at her, then hugged her and sat on top of frank's unconscious body.

Darcy stood there, confused, before dismissing it and went and stood next to Darren.

'Okay, here are the final four competitors, Hendrik, Yvonne, Jason and Kelly!'

A lapras swam up and dropped off a denio, an Eevee and a porygon off, but instead of leaving like the other two, the lapras crawled up on to the beach.

'Hendrik, how are you today?' Celebi asked.

'WHO IS THAT!? AAAAHHHHHHH!' Hendrik screamed and ran towards Darren.

'AAAAHHH!' Darren yelled before being knocked unconscious.

Hendrik carried on screaming and ran into the forest.

Mew took his chance while Celebi was distracted.

'Yvonne, welcome to total wild po-'

'Pokémon Island! 'Shut up mew, I'm the host'' Celebi interrupted.

'I'm fine!' Yvonne replied before climbing onto the porygon's back.

Suddenly, the wind started blowing a bit more.

The lapras whimpered, before burying its head under the sand.

'Kelly?' mew said to the lapras.

The lapras shivered.

'okay…Jason, how are you?' Celebi said to the porygon.

'I AM IN NEED OF A TUNE-UP, CELEBI.' Jason replied.

'Why are you shouting?'

'THAT IS WHY I NEED THE TUNE-UP.'

Celebi and mew looked at each other.

'and you said you would pick normal contestants' mew said to her.

'they are normal, look' Celebi replied and pointed at hai, who had lit a bush on fire.

'Intern, put it out' mew told the palpitoad intern before looking at Celebi.

'yes. Very normal contestants'

After everyone had greeted each other, and the intern had brought back Hendrik, everyone gathered around a campfire (which will be referred to as the elimination ground from now on). Surprisingly, frank was still unconscious, and lacy was still sitting on him.

'why are we gathered around a campfire?' asked Darren 'it is only three o'clock'.

Darren looked around the campfire. Darcy was looking around nervously, while lacy was sitting on an unconscious frank. Jason was just staring at a tree while Yvonne was still sitting on Jason's back. Kelly was still looking terrified, while Hendrik was walking around slowly, occasionally bumping into a tree. Hai was staring into the fire, and kept saying something that sounded like 'έγκαυμα' or something like that. Cin was just sitting there, doing nothing.

Suddenly, mew and Celebi appeared.

'Contestants, welcome to total…wild…Pokémon…island!' mew exclaimed 'for the next few weeks, you will all be competing for the grand prize of…10000 poke!'

'now, there will be two teams this season, team ruby and team sapphire' Celebi told them 'the cabins are over there, they are marked with your team names and the red cabins are for the girls, and the green ones are for the boys.'

'now the pokemon on team ruby are…Darren, Darcy, Cin, hai and…Yvonne!' mew continued 'the rest of you, you guys are on team sapphire.'

'now, follow me to the location of the first challenge!' Celebi said.

Sorry to end the chapter just before the first challenge, but I am going to continue it in the next challenge.

If someone figures out hai was saying, say in the review! I will get hai to congratulate the first one who gets it!


End file.
